


Poetry and Paper Files

by Liebisadick



Category: Markiplier (Youtuber), jacksepticeye (YouTuber)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Fluff, Gossip, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Teacher AU, Teacher! Jack, teacher! mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebisadick/pseuds/Liebisadick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a 26 year old English teacher at the local high school who has no idea how he got here, in a school so boring and lifeless with dreams behind him. Then comes the new teacher that nobody knows about until he runs in to him- literally- and meets Jack McLoughlin, the high schools newest band director and Mark's new affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't flirt with teachers

**Author's Note:**

> This was all a silly thing   
> I don't know why I'm doing a teacher au   
> I don't even know what I'm writing half the time
> 
> (yea. I'm posting another story without editing it whoops sue me)

Sometimes Mark wondered how he had got here. Not in an existential ‘where do I fit in’ sort of way, though it could be argued that too was often on his mind. No- he often wondered how he had managed to get here, at the head of a room at a small oak desk in front of twenty silent test takers in the local high school. How in God’s name had he become a teacher?

He sighed softly, lifting the mug of his lukewarm coffee to his lips and taking a sip of the black coffee. It was not that he disliked teaching at all, it gave him great joy to meet so many bright people and inspire the minds of the future generation, it just wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he graduated. He had plans of becoming an engineer, to build and create and using math and science to his whim to do better for the world. Teaching wasn’t far off in some sense, he was building the minds of young learners he supposed, and he was using math sometimes. When he was using the vending machine and had to count out his change. Besides that, being an English teacher wasn’t anything that he had aspired for. 

The sound of soft coughs and tapping pens jerked him out of his thoughts, brown eyes glancing to the clock on the wall before clearing his throat. “Alright guys, we have just a few more minutes before the bell, anyone finished can hand their papers into me. Try and finish before the bell though or I can write you a pass.” 

Several students got up along with their bags, swinging them over their shoulders they walked to his desk and handed him the papers over some poems by Stanley Kunitz. Skimming over the papers, a small smile spread across his lips. No this was not biomedical engineering, but it was nice in its own way too. 

The rest of the class filtered out on their own accord, some staying to the last moment as they scribbled answers and huffed in frustration, others just handing them papers with the words ‘sorry’ on it (he knew he shouldn’t have been amused though he could not help the chuckle). And that is how the next three hours of his day went by until lunch time came around, the thing he had been waiting for all day. In the vending machine in the teacher's lounge was the last of the chocolate donuts and no way in hell was he letting any of the other teachers get them. Filing his papers away, Mark got up and walked through the halls heading to the lounge on the far side of school, his head held high and his steps fast paced as he sped through the halls, taking fair notice of the several students that stared and whispered as he walked by. 

Mark Fischbach was a well respected staff member of the school, possibly the most fun English teacher they had, and possibly the funniest one in general if it were a competition between him or Mr. Kjellberg the drama teacher. He was not the youngest of the staff, a majority of them were 26 as well as himself and Ken the gym teacher being the eldest at 30. Yet it seemed that he, Felix, as well as one of the newer creative writing teachers named Mr. Cry (peculiar guy, honestly good though and was fantastic at narrations) were the three most sought over of the teachers for peculiar reasons. It wasn’t hard to notice some of the students more- interested looks. Some offering ‘things’ for better grades, though honestly it was English class, how hard was it to get decent grades? And it being completely against his morals, Mark sent the off with a warning, and went off to grading papers trying not to let the discomfort get to him. 

Still, he ignored the whispers of several of the students, simply clearing his throat and heading to the lounge. Throwing the door open, he heaved a sigh and ran a free hand through his hair. “Bob, Wade!” he sighed dramatically, the sudden noise making both his friends jump and make Wade practically inhale a gulp of coffee. 

“C’mon Mark!” he whined, pressing a hand quickly to his dripping face and trying to wipe it off his clean shirt. “I already look ridiculous today, why add to it?” 

“Sorry man,” he sighed, going and taking a seat by his friend and smirking at his tie. “A math tie? I know you’re the math teacher but having a numbers tie just completes your doofy look.” 

“Ha, ha,” he monotoned, shooting a look at Bob who just sat looking quite smug with himself. “Bob looks just as ridiculous in HIS tie too!” 

“He’s the computer teacher, he’s supposed to look ridiculous, but he looks good.” Mark laughed. “Your face just completes the look you have Wade.” 

He and Bob were sent in a fit of laughter while Wade crossed his arms and huffed, though all smiled at the friendly teasing. They were the only of the three staff members that had known each other before coming to work at this school, they knew each others silly jokes and teasing gestures and this was just one of many the three did. Leaning back in his chair, Bob straightened his glasses, a smile still on his face. 

“Did you hear we have a new teacher coming in?” he asked, chuckling as he caught his two bickering friends attention. “I heard he’s from out of state though I can’t really figure out where.” 

“New teacher? We never get new teachers,” Wade shook his head. “Intern maybe, teacher no way.”

“I mean, it doesn’t sound too preposterous to me,” Mark frowned, pressing his lips together in a tight frown. “We really are understaffed if you think about it, the history department is completely lacking right now and the kids are really pissed off by the shitty subs, and the music department is almost totally shut down. New teachers are needed.” 

Nodding in agreement, they fell silent for a short moment. “I wonder who it’s gonna be.” he said softly, contemplating the idea. His thoughts were interrupted though at the sound of the bell. “Really? You fucking shitting me? I was- but-” 

“Come on Mark,” Bob said pushing his chair out, getting up and grabbing his arm to pull him out. “Lunch is over and you gotta get back to essays.” 

“But donuts!” Mark complained, staring at the vending machine as he was pulled out of the room. “I forgot the donuts Bob, come on don’t be a dingus!” 

Rolling their eyes, Bob and Wade tugged him out and shut the door. 

“But my nuts!”

\---

His pencil tapped the desk for the next hour. 

His stomach had been growling nonstop as his incessant chattering made him forget to grab the snack or any lunch. The hour went by slowly, his posture slouched in his chair as he pretended to be grading papers though he drew small doodles on notepads instead. Pictures of a small box with eyes and a smile, of some of the other teachers like Bob and Wade and even of him eating a donut. He frowned, staring at the drawings before scribbling down on the corner of the paper. 

‘New teacher: ??’ 

He thought briefly about the new person. He wasn’t sure anything about them, he just hoped they wouldn’t be a music teacher. After the old heads of the department and friends of his quit the music department just wasn’t the same. Daniel Avidan and Arin Hanson were two good friends and talented musicians, he guessed teaching just didn’t satisfy them anymore though he didn’t blame them at all. Repressing talent such as theirs to the confines of public school rules did seem a bit like cruel and unusual punishment, also adding on to the fact that Arin certainly had a mouth on him when getting excited about new music. Still, he and Danny made fantastic musicians and he didn’t think he would like someone replacing them, even if the department needed revamping. 

Lost in thought, he stared silently as this next hour came and left. The kids complained and sulked as they walked out of the class, he listened as they spoke about the difficulty of the test and how they just ‘didn’t get poetry.’ And not a lot of people did, it wasn’t like numbers, it wasn’t concrete and had one answer which he supposed he both liked and disliked about poetry. It was strange and fluid and yet it had a meaning though you’d have to use different ways to decode it, though it was through words instead of numbers. 

Pressing his forehead against his desk he groaned softly, leg bouncing up and down. “I’m so hungry, God,” he mumbled, moving so his chin now rested on the desk as he pouted and let his glasses hang crooked off his nose. 

Pouting, he stared at the clock and did quick mental math in his head. The passing time lasted six minutes, and the lounge was on the other side of the school so it would take him about 3 minutes, only 2 tops if he speed walked again and maybe three for doing change in the machine unless he counted it before hand just as he did now. So that means he should be able to make it there and back to class with donuts in time with a minute to spare. 

Slamming his palms against his desk, Mark shot up and raced out of the room. He had seventy-five cents in his hand and he walked briskly, taking long strides and glaring down the hallway as he dodged kids to try and make it as quickly as possible. Nobody was getting in his way now, he was the one who would obtain the snack and he’d finally get his fucking donuts after waiting all goddamn day and- 

He slammed into someone else, a hard head hitting his nose and papers flying everywhere. Stumbling back, he almost hit the wall and rubbed at his nose that throbbed. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized quickly, looking down to see who he had hit.

The other was small, probably just a little shorter than he was and that’s saying something as he assumed he was the shortest teacher in the school. He had short brown hair that was utterly a mess, the locks sticking up in different directions and light scruff across his cheeks and chin. He sucked in a breath when he looked up at Mark, sharp blue eyes stared up at him, the corners crinkled ever so slightly as he grimaced in pain when he shifted to a sitting position on the floor. 

Realizing he had been staring, Mark looked down, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment across his cheeks after making such an idiotic mistake, staring at the piles of papers scattered across the floor. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated, dropping to his knees to begin scooping up papers into a messy pile. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, I just was in a rush to get back to class and-” 

“It’s no worries.” Oh boy. The voice was so nice. “I didn’t see you either, you okay?” So nice, and so Irish. 

Mark nodded, pulling papers in a hurry, casting glances at the other who had started piling papers as well though rather absentmindedly as he continued to look at Mark waiting for an answer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mark nodded and chuckled softly. “Yeah, I’m good, just embarrassed. “

Shaking his head, the other man just grinned slightly, tilting his head. “Nah, it happens, don’t be.” Moving to sit upon his knees and snatch a grey cap off the ground, then rise up, letting Mark look up at him and his eyes wandered over his full look. He was probably around his age, as short as he had assumed though skinny and lanky, he had pale skin and a dark black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a bright green vest adding an interesting flare. Placing the hat upon his head, he continued to give Mark a wide grin. “Need help up?” 

“Uh- no, I’m alright,” he mumbled, standing up quickly and clutching the piles of papers before haphazardly trying to straighten them by pressing them against his chest and shuffling them. The other laughed softly making his stomach do a flip at the sound, his hands reaching out and taking a few papers from Mark to help. 

“Sorry if I’m gonna make you late to your class or anything. I just was trying to get a look around the school.” Mr. Handsome Irish Blue eyes man said, his smile infectious as Mark smiled a little too besides himself. 

“Oh yeah? You a new intern or something?” 

Shrugging, he took a few more papers from Mark. “Sorta.” They both stopped as they heard the bell ring. 

‘Late,” Mark sighed, handing over the few remaining papers. “Hey, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting- well bumping into you. I’m Mark, Mr. Fischbach, I’m the English department head.” 

“Oh no problem,” sticking a hand out, they shook hands before the other man grinned. “I”m Sean McLouglin, my friends call me Jack though.” Looking down at his stack of papers, Jack handed Mark one and winked. “See you around Mr. Fischbach.” he said, turning away. But not before Mark saw him pull a small wrapped roll of chocolate donuts from his pants pocket, walking away and opening them up to pop one into his mouth. 

Fuck. He was late and Jack got his nuts too? Looking at the paper in his hands, his eyes widened and his glasses slid down his nose. In bold font he saw Jack’s picture and next to it it read-

Mr. Sean McLouglin, department Music, head director. 

It took everything in him to not swear loudly before rushing to class.


	2. He's flirting with the teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green became a new cocktease for Mark, or as Wade put it with a smirk, “A new kink, Markymoo.” 
> 
> Fuck Wade.   
> \---  
> Mark likes Jack, he likes Jack a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken literally ages to write this   
> I was like yes!! writing!! and then I totally lost all creativity whoops  
> Hope you guys enjoy

Green became a new cocktease for Mark, or as Wade put it with a smirk, “A new kink, Markymoo.” 

Fuck Wade. 

Not that mark had always craned his neck a bit too around the corner of the hall whenever he heard bright, boisterous laughter echoing down the halls; or when he walked a bit faster in an attempt to grasp at the bright neon green that flashed down the hall before he nearly ran into some poor kid in a green hoodie. 

Sighing, Mark let his bottom lip free from the torment of being bitten and tugged under his teeth, instead letting his hands to run up his face and he let out a frustrated sigh. Jack McLouglin, huh?   
\---

It had been a week since Mark had met the newest addition to the school, meet being a kinder word than clumsily barrelled into him like an idiot. And even after a week, Mark knew almost nothing about the other teacher. 

“Maybe it’d help if you grew a pair and actually talked to him,” Ken said, sipping at his coffee and grinning like he just revealed the secrets of the universe to Mark. 

“Shut the fuck up, Ken. It’s not like I care enough to.” 

Snorting from across the room, Felix cleared his throat and adjusted his fake glasses. Oh here we go.

“Wade!” Felix exclaimed, his voice several octaves deeper but still shrill enough to mimic Mark’s excitement. “I just ran- I mean, I just met the newest teacher! And OMG. He’s hot.” Snickering, Fe looked back at Mark. “Really? An English teacher using texting lingo, I’m appalled.” 

Groaning, he covered his face in embarrassment hearing the awful rendition of his teenager like crush. 

But Felix kept going, gaining too much satisfaction to stop himself, especially when he was drawing such amused laughs from the crowd of teachers in the staff room. Now mimicking Wade, he straightened his posture to look taller. “Mark, slow down, what are you talking about? Who is hot?” 

Crouching again, he ran a hand through his hair as Mark had the habit of doing when overly excited. The asshole. “The new band teacher, he’s fuckin’ Irish Wade! Irish! And he ate my nuts!’ “Ate your what?” “I mean my donuts, he ate my donuts but like he’s got such cute eyes and-”

“Okay, okay we get it!” Mark finally interjected, tired of being humiliated in front of all his coworkers. Laughing, Felix patted him on the shoulder and smirked, Bob, Wade, Ken and Cry all smiling widely as well at the flushed look on Mark’s face. Shaking his head, he light heartedly punched Felix in the arm. “You’re too fucking good of an actor.” 

“It’s my natural charms,” he giggled. “You should just go talk to the dude. He’s really fucking nice.” 

Nice? Nice was an understatement. From everything he heard about Jack from his students and his fellow coworkers Jack was a saint. He was as talented as he was loud, quickly after his arrival the drum line got whipped back into shape, the other musicians falling quickly into rhythm under his expertise and many students scrambling for his attention. He and Felix and Cry had been the three sought after teachers, but now that Jack was there it seemed that most students couldn’t get enough of the Irish band director. 

And of course, the man was oblivious. Whenever students got a little too close, or whispered about him in the halls he would sheepishly laugh it off, stating that such compliments weren’t earned by him. 

“Sean McLouglin,” Felix said. “I heard his hair is insured for 10,000 dollars.” 

“I heard he does car commercials in Japan,” Ken joined in. 

“One time he punched me in the face.” Cry finished off. “It was awesome.”

“Enough with your mean girls quotes guys, goddamn.” Mark groaned, setting off another bout of laughter in the room. Shaking his head, he grinned a bit. What a good bunch.   
\--------

As Mark sat at his desk, he chewed contently on a chocolate donut as he sat grading papers. Grading meaning he was actually doodling on a piece of scrap paper and humming softly to himself. He enjoyed these times best, the quiet times before and after school always brought a little bit of peace for him after hectic days of shouting Hamlet, or making long inappropriate stories to amuse the kids.

He enjoyed these times for himself too, it was nice to sometimes have breaks to think about everything, especially after today. It was so blue out today, the sky was so bright and clear. The light blue so familiar to him, clear and vibrant, yet so soft and warm. 

He wondered about Jack. Was it this warm in Ireland he pondered, trying to imagine the look of long lush grass, and quaint villages and cobbled roads. A smile played across his lips as he wondered if that is where the man got his taste for such bright green attire, inspiration from the green of the spring grass. 

Again his thoughts were to Jack, as much as fondness as curiosity. He of course wanted to talk to the other man, his school boy crush so strong yet his instincts told him he should restrain himself from more awkwardness. It didn’t help that his friends were all pals with him so quickly. 

Felix and Jack hit it off almost immediately, the two of them matched well with their silly and loud personalities. Because their rooms were almost directly next to each other, often times students would report silly stories of Mr. McLouglin bursting into the drama room to give his own random performances of some dramatic scenario. Or Felix slam open the band room door and sit amongst the playing students, pretending to play an invisible triangle to get the students to laugh. 

Cry and Jack often recited narrations, giving each other ridiculous prompts that they shared in front of their students that often lead to Jack just speaking in the thickest Irish accent he could muster. He was horrid at gym though he and Ken liked to flex together, Jack boasting about his plus one biceps he got from lugging around such heavy band equipment. Jack loved being in the computer lab, he and Bob talking about computers and games, while he teased Wade just as well and as much as any of the rest of them did. 

Yet Mark had talked to him once. And he had almost said aloud, Jack was eating his nuts. “Cause that’s not creepy,” he mumbled. 

“What’s creepy?” Jumping, Mark whirled around in his swivel seat to look at Sean McLouglin leaning against the door frame with a smirk and a raised brow. 

“Nothing,” Mark gulped, running a hand through his hair. “I just kinda, reading some poems by Poe are kinda weird even to me.” 

Jack, nodding like he knew what Mark was saying just smiled wider and the audience in Mark’s brain applauded his save, awkward, but it was still a somewhat save. “So, what are you doin’ here Jack? You never really come to this room.” 

“Yeah well, I figured I’ve been here long enough I should know most of the rooms and the teachers right?” he glanced around the rooms, eyes looking from satire posters to the fake skulls from the last reenactment of Hamlet in the class to the brightly coloured lights dangling from the walls. “It’s so nice in here.” 

“Yeah well, I try and make it feel comfortable for the students. It’s more fun I think when it feels less like a class.” 

“I totally agree,” Jack grinned, his landing on Mark before quickly shooting down. “So, since it’s Friday and stuff, and since I’m new still, Felix and Cry and Ken invited me to go out to the pub with them.”

Raising a brow, Mark tried to picture how that night would go. Last time he had seen them together at the bar, Felix had to be dangle between Ken and Cry’s shoulders as he sang some Swedish song. “It’s the song of the frogs!” he told them as Mark hailed a cab. 

“Good luck with that.” he snorted, looking down and pushing his glasses up his nose at the same time. He heard Jack shuffle, his eyes looking back up to see his lips pressed tightly together and his blue eyes darting from him to back out the hall as if debating what to do. 

“Well- um,” the Irishman started, his demeanor completely changing to that if he could compare it, to a student, one that’s been caught passing a note and awkwardly having to read it aloud. “Would you wanna come with us? I just realize I haven’t really talked to you yet, and I thought it’d be fun gettin’ to know you and the others more.” 

Staring at him, Mark tried to not let his jaw hang open at the other’s proposal. Holy fuck, was he really being asked on a ‘somewhat’ date with Jack? Clearing his throat quickly, he nodded, a smile playing at his lips. “Sure, that sounds real nice. Just tell me the time and the place.” 

His heart skipped a beat at the bright light in Jack’s eyes.


End file.
